George Washington
George Washington first made a cameo appearance in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin where he was portrayed by Pat McIntyre. He will later return as a rapper to battle William Wallace in George Washington vs William Wallace, where he will be portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper George Washington (February 22, 1732 – December 14, 1799) was commander in chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War (1775–83) and served two terms as the first U.S. president, from 1789 to 1797. The son of a prosperous planter, Washington was raised in colonial Virginia. As a young man, he worked as a surveyor, then later fought in the French and Indian War (1754–63). During the American Revolution, he led the colonial forces to victory over the British, and became a national hero. In 1787, he was elected president of the convention that wrote the U.S. Constitution. Two years later, Washington became America's first president. Realizing that the way he handled the job would impact how future presidents approached the position, he handed down a legacy of strength, integrity, and national purpose. Less than three years after leaving office, he passed away at his Virginia plantation, Mount Vernon, at age 67 due to epiglottitis, or throat cancer. Appearance in the Rap Battle Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin George Washington appeared after Vince Offer said the line: "Your boy George chopped down trees." which came from a fictitious American folklore story where Washington chopped down his father's cherry tree and confessed that he was the one who did it. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' There's a difference between you and me, Willy I fought 'till I was actually Free, Willy I got my face on a quarter You got drawn and quartered Tortured on the orders of a king, really? How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks I'm money like a national bank Ain't nobody more sweet than beat ya! Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy I got a state and a day and a D.C. Stroke, roll up in a boat Stroke, sleepin' cut your throat Stroke, I'll watch the blood flow, now who's got that Redcoat? 'Verse 2:' Is that the best you got for me?! I'll chop down an MC like a cherry tree! See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! I'm fabulous from my head to my shoebuckle! Step to me, and catch a knee to the mooseknuckle! Here's a ??? I'm dressed like a pimp, best moves in at the ball MacGyver, McLiving, McSchool you all I'll trap more Scots out than Hadrian's Wall! Gallery Washingtonclip.jpg|George Washington in the YouTube Spot advertisement Trivia * He will be the third President of the United States to rap, after Abe Lincoln and Barack Obama. ** He was the second US President to appear. ** He's also the first US President to appear as a cameo. ** He will be the third US President to be played by Nice Peter, after Abe Lincoln and John F. Kennedy. * He is the first cameo to return much later as a rapper, not including those first glimpsed as "previews" when their battles were already planned (such as Master Chief and Superman). ** However, he is not the first cameo to return with a speaking role. The first was Stormtrooper. * George Washington will be the first character in ERB to be recast between different videos. However, he will not be the first to be played by more than one actor, as Michael Jackson and Doctor Who changed forms; Mr. Rogers and Bruce Lee who all had stunt doubles; and Leonidas, Nikola Tesla, and Boba Fett who all had a different voice actor and video actor. *Washington's name was written on the whiteboard in Behind the Scenes of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe. *A series of YouTube partnership promos, posted on ERB's second channel, introduced some screenshots of the battle to the public nearly 2 weeks early. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Pat McIntyre Category:Nice Peter Category:Cameo Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Character main pages Category:George Washington vs William Wallace